Cold
by Dark Knight Harkness
Summary: Fic to How You Remind Me by Nickelback. Kakashi returns to Konoha, after being taken to Cloud Country for training after his father's death. Warnings: Character death, right at the end.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Hey guys, I realise I haven't written anything for a while but the plot bunnies bit me the other day whilst I was listening to How You Remind Me by Nickelback. So, yeah inspiration comes from that song, and I better let you guys know now, this is not a happy Kakairu fic, this is a depressing one. I was depressed when I wrote this, so, yeah, don't read the entirety of this fic if you want a happy, loving Kakairu fic.

Warnings for this chapter: Wee bit of swearing, mentions of death. Not much in this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything.

* * *

**Cold**

Cold. All he felt was cold. Seppuku, if he remembered Sensei correctly, and he usually did. His father, the great White Fang, had commit Seppuku, right in front of his son. Kakashi knew he should be sad, but he just couldn't feel anything, just like his father had felt about him all of... before his death. Coward. The only word to describe his father. Life was too bad for him, but death was too good. Kakashi cursed his father as he walked the long winding road to Cloud. Apparently he had relatives there, according to the ANBU captain following him, making sure he got there safely. What do they care? It's not like I am all that special. Damn you father. This is all your fault.

* * *

When he got there, Kakashi immediately knew there would be no relatives waiting, no warm welcome. It was too bloody cold. He turned and looked at the ANBU that was walking by his side.

"Why have I been sent here? Why should anyone give a damn anymore about me?" he demanded. The ANBU looked shocked at his outburst (from what Kakashi could see anyway, from behind that damn mask) and shook his head.

"Your clan have all had lightening element chakra and it is very important to the Lord Hokage that your chakra be nurtured so that you, your chakra and your genius can be used for the good of the village. So where better to learn all about lightening element that in a village full of lightening using shinobi. Plus your clan originates from here."

Kakashi took his time absorbing all of this in-depth information and then sighed.

"Ok, I understand but did it have to be in a place that is so bloody freezing?" he accentuated his statement by wrapping his bony arms around his skinny frame and rubbing his hands up and down, trying to get the friction to warm himself. The ANBU just laughed and clapped a warm hand to the young boy's lean shoulder.

"You will get used to it, kid. In the mean time, use your chakra to keep yourself warm. Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?"

All Kakashi wanted to do was to get somewhere warm, so he ignored the ANBU's snide comment and concentrated on spreading his white chakra throughout his body and warming himself. If he hadn't ignored the ANBU, he would likely land on his ass, or somewhere he didn't want to be.

The young boy and the ANBU captain walked towards the Raikage and his men, as a blast of cold air washed over them, making Kakashi realise how strong the chakra was in the shinobi's of Cloud. As they reached the Raikage, there was no warmth, no smile, nothing that reminded him of home. There was no emotion rolling off the leader, just layer upon layer of strength and coldness. At least there was something that reminded him of his father.

The ANBU turned to Kakashi with a grim look upon his face.

"This is goodbye, young one. Be strong, as the Fourth knows you can be. I hope to see you again one day, as a grown man, mature and strong. Goodbye."

And he was gone, in a spike of chakra, and a poof of smoke. Kakashi sighed, then turned and walked towards the Raikage, turning his back on his old life, with all it's death and sorrow, and walked towards his new one, his head held high.

_To be continued...._

* * *

A.N.: Well? What do you think? Mind you, this was done on a Friday night, in a pitch black car, with everyone absolutely knackered! I am gonna hopefully write the next chapter soon. By the way, I betaed this myself, so let me know if I missed anything! See ya soon!!

DKH


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Wow this is good for me! I have updated quickly! Yeah this one doesn't seem right to me somehow, but let me know what you think and I will contemplate changing it somehow. I finished college for Xmas today! WOOOO!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it even though I wish I did. Then Kakairu would be canon. By the way, did you all know that you don't actually have to do this!?

**Chapter 2**

The sound of chirping birds and electrical surges filled the courtyard as Kakashi focused chakra in the palm of his hand. He screamed and ran towards the training rock. He aimed the Lightening Blade towards the rocked, then launched it. He heard a crashing sound and prayed to Kami that it had worked. As the smoke cleared, he saw the bits of rock littered around the courtyard, and then saw the chunk taken out of the rock. It hadn't worked and Kakashi felt his spirits drop.

As he was walking back to his apartment, he suddenly felt a surge of chakra that he hadn't felt for 8 years. The ANBU Captain was back. Was he back for Kakashi?

Kakashi followed the chakra signature to the Raikage'e tower, up the stairs, into the Raikage's office, without announcing himself. He nearly got a kunai in the neck for that. Literally.

"STOP! Let him go!" The Raikage bellowed at the ANBU Captain, who was holding Kakashi up by the throat with the kunai under the chin. The ANBU slowly put him down, then sighed, his head drooping.

"So it is true then? He has sacrificed himself?" The Raikage questioned the ANBU in front of him. Kakashi walked towards his adopted father with a questioning look on his face.

"What's going on, sir? Who has died?" He questioned. The Raikage also sighed, and motioned towards the ANBU Captain, who walked towards Kakashi, kneeled down and placed his gloved hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"I am sorry Kakashi. The Kyuubi attacked Konoha, so the Fourth went out to help. He sacrificed himself to save the village. He also had to contain the fox spirit in the form of his baby child, Naruto." The ANBU explained.

Kakashi didn't know what to feel. He supposed he should feel sad as his sensei had died. But he also felt angry that his supposedly strong sensei had failed to kill the fox demon and had instead inflicted the burden on his young child.

Kakashi ignored the distorted voices, asking if he was alright and walked out of the Raikage tower. He jumped to the rooftops and ran towards his small apartment. He couldn't think as he ran, he was just.... empty....

As he entered his apartment, he tripped and fell through his window and landed, face down, sprawled on the floor. And as he lay there the whole night, crying for his last friend.

****

_Four years later_

"Well done, Kakashi. You have completed your lightening chakra training. You may return to your home village of Konoha. We have sorted all plans out for you to safely return as an elite Jounin to work under your Third Hokage. You will be escorted back by ANBU guard. Good luck, my son." The Raikage gave a warm smile to Kakashi as he squeezed his shoulders. Kakashi smiled back at his adoptive father, a little sad as this man had looked after his for 12 years. More than his father had.

"Thank you, sir, for everything. It means a lot to me." Kakashi smiled, not that the Raikage could see much.

"Always know that you will have a home here as my son. And I will always be your father." This must have been the most emotion the Raikage had ever shown in the 12 years that Kakashi had been in Cloud. Tears were slowly trickling down the man's cheeks, as he let his adoptive son go.

"Thank you ....father." Kakashi was close to tears himself. He grabbed his bag that was on ground by his feet, and grabbed his Konoha hitai-ate, wrenching his Cloud one off and tying the other over his Sharingan eye. It felt right to be there.

He bowed to the Raikage, his father, then turned and saw the ANBU Captain again, the same one from all those years ago. He walked towards the shadowy figure, stopping just in front of him, nodded, and then took off towards Konoha, the ANBU following at his heel.

A.N.: So, what do you guys think? Let me know if you guys think I can change any bits of this. I wasn't too happy with this but if you guys think I can change it somehow, give me a buzz! By the way, I won't be putting the next chapter up until I get more reviews! So, see that little button below this and clicky clicky!!

See ya guys soon!

DKH


End file.
